Prince Zuko One Shots
by Ardala91
Summary: A collection of one-shots centering around Zuko from mostly futuristic possibilities, and Zutara is an underlying theme for a few of them, but I've tried to expand outside of that. The last 10 chapters will be based off from the finale. Now Finished.
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not Avatar or any of its characters; this is merely fanfic by me.

This a piece set in the future clearly, enjoy and its one of my favorites!

-Ardala91

* * *

Crisp, fall wind swept through the small valley, whipping the branches of the few trees that grew there. Grass grew abundantly with few flowers in and between. A small, worn trail snaked along the gentle rises, stopping at the largest rise to the western side of the valley. A young tree grew there, its flowers of white and pale pink dying as winter approached. The sun was setting; casting golden light across the land with clouds tinged a pale pink.

A man of middle years stood near the tree, watching the sunset with silent reverence and sighing softly as he looked down at the tree. The man seemed out of place with the setting, his stark red clothing contrasting to the greenness of the ground. Dark hair was pulled half into a top-knot on his head, the rest flying lazily around his face. Scarecrow feet extended from hard, golden eyes and a huge distorted scar covered the left side of his face. Harsh lines pulled on his mouth, making his expression grim as he gazed around.

Every year he came on this day. He had invited Mai this year, but she had refused. He looked sadly at the tree, nodding his respect towards it. Clasped on its roots underneath and embraced there lay the last Avatar. Every year he came, except this year it was different. Last week he had met the new Avatar, a young waterbender. The girl, well, woman really, he corrected himself, had come to begin her training in firebending. She'd come to court to meet him out of respect and soon she would leave to be trained by the Fire Sages in seclusion.

He wondered for a moment about her family…were they happy? He stopped himself. It was better not to think about it. He had a good wife who loved him, a beautiful son and daughters, and a throne he'd held nobly over the years. What more could he want or regret? Yet still…he stared at the tree branches, hoping for redemption. He hadn't been able to save his student, his friend at the end. His back stiffened. She blamed him and probably still did…he pushed her away from his thoughts desperately. But the new Avatar's eyes gazed at him from his memory of court last week, so like her aunt's…

He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. The last Avatar, Aang had loved her and so had he once. He'd almost had her, but then…

He let out the breath he'd been holding in. It was all past and he would forget till next year…when he'd come again to remember, to wish, and to cry for those he had lost.


	2. Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters!

Well, here's the second one and I hope you all like it!

-Ardala91

_

* * *

"__I wish__ that you could've loved me."_

It was so strange that after all these years those words would rise into my head. I had been sitting in the garden, watching the opalescent pond while lost in thought. So peculiar that now of all times I'd think about it, especially since this was the day that my first child was born. A beautiful boy, who had my eyes and hair, or perhaps they were from Mai. We both had golden eyes and black hair after all. Mai had wanted to name him Desheng, in honor of the victory that had brought the world peace. I agreed, why not? It was much better then naming him for an ancestor who had started the war or helped its cause.

I had held the sleeping infant in my arms only several hours ago, cuddling him in awe. He was my son, my heir, and the union of Mai and me. I am truly happy to have such a wife and I do love her. Yet here I find that I am not thinking about her or our son, but a woman who had loved me long ago.

It would not have worked between us. We were too different and…she deserved better, a lot better than me. Memories of those last moments come to my mind now and no matter how much I try to push it away, I can't….

_We were standing on the footsteps in front of the palace, trying to find the words to say goodbye. She had to leave, to help the Avatar restore the world and to rebuild her own people's culture. Once she had hated me for what I had __d__one and suspected every moment while I trained the Avatar. Things had changed though and we had become…friends. Her blue eyes had been so clear, full of pain from parting from friends, including __Toph__ and __Sokka__, who she might now see for a long awhile. There was so much to do, so much to rebuild. __"I'm going to miss you," she said sadly with a gentle smile, "Especially you and __Sokka__ bickering."_

_"He's the one who starts it," I insisted with a grin, "The best he can come up with is "__jerkbending__!" __How original of him."_

_She breathed deeply and took my hand into her own. Her skin so smooth and dark, different from my own pale skin. "I wish I didn't have to go," she sighed._

_"You can always visit, of course," I replied reassuringly. _

_"It won't be the same," she said mournfully. She hesitated and held mu hand tighter. Was she blushing? What…? "I need to tell you something, __Zuko__. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I fell in love with you."_

_I gaped at her in surprise. She loved me…? Yet how could she? I didn't deserve her at all and there was so much for her! The Avatar loved her and they would do well together, not to mention would she even want to live as the Fire Lord's wife? _

_"If you ask me to stay," she continued, "I will." She gazed up at me with such hope and love in her eyes, waiting for my response._

_No, I didn't deserve her, I told myself, and then the words fell from my lips even if I was lying to her, and to myself. "I don't love you, __Katara__," I said firmly, "I'm sorry, but I __never __have."__Shock was apparent on her face along with great hurt. Tears formed on the edges of her eyes and she let go of my hand hastily.__ "You cannot stay," I said harshly._

_She still seemed to be in shock when she slowly replied, "You don't love me….I had thought…" She turned her head and let out a shaky breath. "I wish you could've loved me." Then with those words she walked down the steps, never looking back…_

To this day I have not seen her since then. I know that she married the Avatar and that they have had a daughter, who was born only a year ago. I think she can't bear to see me and nor I her. I would look at her and regret, even though I shouldn't. I had lied that day to both of us, and even now I must continue to lie, for both of our sakes.


	3. Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters!

Alright, this one is suppoosed to be in the first season, towards the end of "The Blue Spirit" episode. (which is one of my favourite episodes) Enjoy! And please feel free to give reviews, even if you didn't like it. I tend to take criticism well, as long as its the structured kind, not the "you suck at life" kind. Thanks again for reading!

-Ardala91

_

* * *

"__If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"_

The young Avatar's voice rang in his head, repeating those words endlessly. Prince Zuko lay uncomfortably on his bed. Weird. That boy, the Avatar, of all people had asked him that! Him! Prince Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and the enemy of the Avatar! He'd nearly caught him on more than one occasion and he had the nerve to ask him that?

He had to capture the Avatar. It was the only way to restore his honor, for his father to welcome him home with open arms. He would capture the Avatar and when he would come home his father would _love_ him. He'd see at last that he was useful, that he wasn't a disgrace to their family. Yes, Zuko told himself repetitively, trying to block the Avatar's words, his father would love him.

Yet when he turned over on his bed and saw the proud emblem of the Fire Nation on the wall, the red banner seemed dull and almost foreboding. Prince Zuko rolled over onto his side, trying to convince himself with _his_ truth. The Avatar's words still remained though…

_"__If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"_

And for the merest second for that night Prince Zuko wanted to respond, the answer quivered on the edge of his lips, just as it had earlier that evening. Prince Zuko shut his eyes tightly. He had to capture the Avatar, and then everything would go back to the way it had been….


	4. Denial:Part Two

Dislclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

Okay, this is just a sequel scene to the first "Denial" one. I couldn't resist writing a continuation to it! Enjoy!

-Ardala91

* * *

Harsh wind slapped Prince Zuko as he stood rigidly on the deck of his ship. He could hear the calls of his men from inside the ship and the waves rumbling underneath him. The sun was setting in the distance, dying with a blood glory like that of the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko closed his eyes tightly and clenched his hands behind his back tensely. Simply put, he was in a foul mood and he had not slept well last night.

During the night, he tended not to dream. He had learned to destroy them with his anger, for he was strong and he had the willpower to defeat his **own** demons. Then he grimaced as he realized his own lie to himself. Last night he had been haunted by his memories of the Agni Kai with his own father. Images of his mother had come to him, her laughing and smiling. Even dreams of the Avatar had come to him, of him capturing him at last! Zuko's throat tightened as he thought of the last dream he could recall to his mind.

"_If we knew each other back then, __do you think we could have been friends too?__" _his soft voice asked hopefully, whispering in the corners of his ears. Aagh! He couldn't stand any longer, screaming in his mind as he had when he'd been burned. Ever since that stupid boy had asked him that, it still returned to question and torment him. He'd thought he'd pushed it away at last with his reasoning the night the boy had asked him that. That had been proven entirely wrong though last night and even now.

Even now, he wondered…could he have been friends with him? They were on opposite sides of battlefield here and they both knew it. The Avatar had actually tried to relate to him; why else would he have wasted his breath to ask him that? Then the Avatar was only a boy, a child…who'd asked a childish question. He stared determined at the setting sun with narrowed eyes. Yes, he breathed in raggedly, a child's naivety, he reasoned, then why did it still harass him, even now?


	5. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters!

Alright, this one is different and kinda dark...

-Ardala91

* * *

Fire screamed before him, destroying everything in its path. The palace was crumbling in its fury. The place he'd grown up and had once called home was being destroyed to nothing before his eyes. He gaped in shock, standing there like a stone statue like those of his ancestors. Everything would be gone, everything. Funerals for those of the Fire Nation consisted of funeral pyres. This was the largest one he had or would ever see.

He'd barely made it out himself and somehow he pondered if he was glad that he had. Everyone was gone now. His father, his sister, Mai….

He shook his head and felt his throat tighten like a cord. A bubble rose in his chest and he felt giddy, as if he would explode into a fit of maniac laughter.

He did.

Everyone. All gone. The Avatar. Katara. Sokka. Toph. Iroh. All of them. Just…Gone…

He laughed wildly with grief, clutching his side as he choked on his tears.

Gone….And he was Alone. All Alone.

And he wished desperately that he had not been able made it out.

* * *

Sorry if its way too depressing! I don't even know where it came from.


	6. Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or its characters.

Okay, this one if a first pov. for Zuko and is basically him going over things before dies. Enjoy!

-Ardala91

* * *

I've lived an eventful life with much joy and much pain. The thought occurs to me if everyone reflects over their life like this when they know they are dying. Do they reminiscent over the good times? Do they want redemption for past wrongs? Or do they simply remember their loved ones and those that they've lost, rejoicing that they will be with them soon and are sad at leaving others behind? All of these things bubble in my mind, either expanding or deflating as I touch them.

I remember my mother when I was little and the love I had for her. I recall the day I realized the Avatar had become my friend. I recollect when I married my wife. I smile at the birth of our only child we'd ever have and I feel old pain at her death. Her smile comes to for the first time in so long not as a fuzzy recollection, but as a vivid portrayal, as if she sat beside my now and told me it would be okay.

I'm sitting at the spot of many happenings in my past. A garden pond. My mother. My father. Myself. My wife. I married again and had other children who I do love. They play here as I once did. My wife sits only a few feet away, holding our youngest in her arms. How can I tell her? I'm not in old age yet, but the doctor knew that there was something wrong.

I breathe and remember the pain. My own at those miserable years before I discovered who I was and my Uncle's death. He died…I shake my head. It doesn't matter now. I remember my father's death and now I want to talk to him again of all things. I had been glad when he had died…

I evoke many memories and sift through them like bittersweet tears. My wife smiles at me with cobalt eyes. Guilt hardens my throat. I swallow and smile at her carefully. I need to tell her and this is one memory I know I will always lament over.


	7. The Whisper

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Avatar or any of its characters!

Alright, hope everyone likes this new one!

-Ardala91

* * *

There was a constant whisper in his mind that tormented him whenever he relaxed his thoughts. As long as he stayed busy and focused, there was no way for it to creep into his thoughts. It was only when he laid down to sleep each night and closed heavy eyes that it would always find him. A whisper of a memory that could not be forgotten or melted in a fiery forge; it was merely a remembrance of a voice that had lulled him so easily once. Back when…things had been different then they are now.

The desire to be able to forget occurred to him more than once. Sometimes he'd long passionately to be able to change it all; to keep it from ever existing or happening. His dreams were agony each night as the whisper continued to haunt him restlessly. Yet he strived to live without remembering and judgment came to him each night because of it.

He felt his vocal cords tighten as he saw the whisperer again in his dream that night. His voice was trapped with the words at the tip of his tongue as he attempted to call out. The whisperer smiled at him with pity and walked on, leaving him behind. Always it was some variation of this dream, with him abandoned and unable to cry out.

Perhaps this was some twisted price he had to pay. He was the one who had left. He was the one who would not speak. Was he made to feel this way to know what _she_ had felt? He rolled restlessly to his side as he vainly tried to fall back asleep. His eyelids closed with exhaustion and the whisper avenged itself once more. _"All we needed was each other," the whisper said mournfully, "I love you, isn't that enough? We can still make it work!"_

He winced as he replied the same words as he always did. "We can't **make** it work. Some things just can't be."

The whisper was silent for the longest moment. _"So, you're leaving then. __This was a mistake then…I'm glad it's over," the voice finished icily._

Zuko tossed in his sleep as the whisper said those words. She'd said them and he would never forget the look on her face when she had. This was the unending retribution he reasoned, for not trying hard enough and being the source of her destruction.


	8. At This Present Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or its characters!

Okay this is actually a poem I wrote a while back, but it reminded me of how I think Zuko would express his love via poetry in the shipping of Zutara. So sorry for not writing the usual one-shot as I usually do!

-Ardala91

* * *

At This Present Moment

Fire dozed in my heart's furnace.

Water rivulets thrived in mind's eye.

Quaking earth tore the abyss of sanity.

Yet, at this present moment:

The wind stirs the shallow seed planted in my heart.

Fire breaths in the furnace, knowing the dream of dreams.

Earth prances in dance as the scar is mended.

All of this, is because of you.


	9. The Missing Peice

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or its characters.

Okay, here's the newest one and I hope you all like it!

-Ardala91

_

* * *

_

_"If you have love in your life it can make up for a great many things you lack. If you don't have it, no matter what else there is, it's not enough." –Ann Landers_

* * *

His most Royal Highness the Fire Lord Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa had everything he could have possibly wanted. His honor was restored to him by helping the Avatar Aang restore the world and ending the war that his own forebear had started. Fire Lord Zuko had power, wealth, and his throne. He knew that he should be content with his life, but as he stood by a window, peaking out of it he finally realized what was missing.

His beloved Uncle had died in the war and he had never found any trace of his mother, though he still passionately hoped she was alive and well. This day he spied through a window as if he were some small irksome child up to no good. It was a clear and sunny day, creating a rather romantic scene out in the royal gardens. Aang had come to visit him, bringing along Katara with him. They strolled down a garden path together holding hands. Aang let out a soft laugh as something Katara had said, his grey eyes sparkling as he looked at her. Katara's dark hair was down, rippling down her back and she was smiling mischievously. Zuko couldn't hear what words were exchanged between them but as he saw Katara's mouth move, he knew what she had said. Three precious little words that could mean so much…

Zuko turned his head away from the window shamefully. Why on Agni was he spying on them in his own home? He walked down the hallway slowly, deep in thought. Aang and Katara had been together since the war and loved each other deeply. He knew that. They were his friends after all. Why had he been watching them and been feeling a desolation, as if he were missing something that he couldn't understand? He'd been jealous and he knew it was because the happiness he'd seen on their faces. How could they happy while he wasn't, he was the fire lord after all!

Was he in love with Katara, he pondered, is that why he was so jealous? That thought was quickly shoved aside. He hadn't thought of her in a romantic context for a long time. She was just his friend and he realized that it wasn't that.

He was jealous; he felt that gap in his life because there was one. He, Fire Lord Zuko, didn't have anyone who loved him or who he loved. The last person he'd loved…Mai…but she had died years ago. Zuko looked back out through a passing window and saw the backs of his beloved friends. They had love and he did not…and he swore to fill the hole in his life at last.


	10. Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

This is the last chapter for this story. My goal was then chapters for this one so here we are! R&R if you love me!

-Ardala91

_

* * *

_

_"Some choices we live not only once but a thousand times over, remembering them for the rest of our lives." -Richard Bach_

* * *

A playful breeze swept through his ebony hair, making the rebellious stands that had fallen out tickle his face. He brushed them away with an impatient hand and winced when he felt the rough edge of his scar. Golden eyes narrowed as he looked at his left hand which was riddled with streaks of red scars. Zuko stared at his hand with a questioning look and wondered. "_Had it been worth it?"_ a cruel voice taunted him in his mind, "_Would you do it all again, only to be burned as you had been before?" _

Zuko scowled and replied defiantly out loud. "Yes, I would!"

_"You lost everything because of it," the cold voice laughed, "The chance for your throne is no longer yours. Your own mother thinks you're a failure…"_

"That's not true," Zuko said defiantly, "My mother loves me."

_"Perhaps," the voice breathed with a sigh, "But you can never rule now. You are nothing…a failure."_

"Zuko, are you alright?" A female voice asked with worry. Zuko turned around and smiled at her. She was so beautiful…and he could have had his throne if it had not been for her. The Fire Lord can't marry beneath himself…he looked back at his scarred hand. It had happened when he'd pushed her out of the way from a fire blast at the final invasion. She looked at him with raised eyebrows, but with such worry and love…

_"__No," he told the voice, "It was worth it."_


	11. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters!

Well, I thought to end this series, but I couldn't resist! Hope everyone likes this newest and different addition!

-Ardala91

* * *

"_Through pride we are deceiving ourselves. But deep down below the surface of the average conscience a still, small voice says to us, 'Something is out of tune.'" _–Carl Jung

* * *

A realization, intensely profound and yet so breathtakingly simple had come to him at last. Once which felt long ago, but truly wasn't, he'd excused his actions for "honor" believing that he had lost it, not knowing that he could have had it all by himself. He should have known that honor was gained by his own course, not what another dictates. The pursuit for this "honor" had taken him down a wrong path but when he had realized this by making a right choice, honor and redemption were returning to him.

Now it was a resemblance.

The situation was different, yet at the core it was about truth versus lies.

Realization against denial.

So similar…

He was royalty and had been raised that way. It had taken a long time for him to discover the real faces behind people of the stereotypes he had believed.

Even about himself.

Denial that he, **himself**, could be feeling a relation, something that was much more then empathy of even the amiable feelings that accompany friendship. It had caught him completely by surprise as it had quietly and ever so slowly formed. At first it had began to manifest itself in noticing particular things, mostly physical, such as the way the light gleamed in her hair or the way she scowled when irritated.

Now pride was attempting to protect him.

Pride over his status and the facts that surrounded it.

Denial breathed in his Pride, protecting him from any truths or realizations.

Until now.

A weak voice, minute and impacting would speak softly, _"You can't lie forever, you know."_

"Yes, I can," he'd reply stubbornly, "its not possible! She's my friend if anything at all!"

The voice sighed with growing power, _"You're only saying that because of your pride, you foolish prince! You are falling __**in **__love with her and don't even try to deny it."_

"I…"

"_As I thought,"_ the voice answered him smugly with satisfaction, _"Or more so, as you thought, considering I am you."_

"Hey Zuko!" A young female voice yelled, making Zuko jump from the silence that had been around him. "You need to carry me considering you're mine now for burning my feet!"


	12. Tides

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Hope you all like it, and I know everyone asks this, but I would love some constructive criticism in some reviews? Thanks!

-Ardala91

* * *

"_Most men usually lead lives of a quiet desperation." _-(Don't know the author, read this on a poster.)

* * *

It was a usual day just as always. He'd go about his usual tasks without many words. No one seemed to notice. Every day it seemed as if he were slipping away with the tide. Only one person did notice though.

Not that he knew that person did. Sometimes he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs just to get someone to notice as he drowned in that pounding tide. Most of all, he wished he could save himself from_ himself_. He tried to place the blame on his duties, on his life, and it worked for him.

Today, at last, he was finally confronted.

A small swirl of steam rose from his murky tea. He wrinkled his face and sat it back down on the low table. He'd never liked tea. Dark golden eyes watched him concerned underneath gray eyebrows. "What?" he demanded harshly, "Why are you staring at me like that, Uncle?"

A pleasant voice rumbled kindly, "I am concerned about you Zuko," he paused and took a sip of his tea, "I find myself wondering what seems to be the right path isn't always the right one."

Zuko gave him a confounded glare. Iroh attempted to explain again. "Sometimes the path you take is not the one meant for your, even if other pressured dictate it so."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying I will not become the Fire Lord after you? That after everything I have done I will get_ nothing?_"

Iroh shook his head. "You're drifting nephew, you are not happy here. You are like a piece of driftwood in the ocean and I fear you may drown. You would be happy here if you were suppose to be here."

"I am fine here."

Iroh sighed. Sometimes he wondered how thick his nephew's skull. Usually the boy was quite clever, but whenever it came to issues such as this… "You've lost something or you never had it. You may not ever be happy until you find it and when you do, you may return."

Zuko stood up at this. "You're sending me away," he said in disbelief, "To find_ happiness?_ You're mad, Uncle!"

"I know."

Zuko openly rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm leaving." He strolled towards the door fuming with outrage.

"Good luck nephew!" Iroh cried out to him in a beaming voice.

Zuko didn't look back.

He was furious. What kind of quest was this? Find your happiness? Ugh!

Yet as he walked down the hallway he knew he was secretly relieved. It was a chance to get away at last! He could visit Aang and all the others! He was free! A thought murmured in his mind as he celebrated over his new freedom.

Maybe…

Maybe he wasn't meant to be the Fire Lord…

He shook his head.

"I just need a vacation," he reassured himself, "That's all this is."


	13. Lightning

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Warning-Bit of a spoiler from the Day of Black Sun episodes. This set after the Western Air Temple and before the finale. This chapter goes to Avatarkiba1001 since they requested it. Hope you all enjoy it!

-Ardala91

* * *

"_It's easier to ask forgiveness than it is to get permission."_ -Grace Hopper

* * *

He smiled triumphantly as he strode down the walkway. Sweat ran down the back of his neck and he was exhausted, but it had _worked_. He knew it would, for hadn't he been able to direct lightning back before, from his own father? A weight seemed to suddenly land on his chest as he thought about it. 'It didn't matter, not now anyways,' he counseled with himself. He looked above towards the still embittered sky that was covered with tendrils of flashing light. There were no stars tonight, only the lightning, its anger, and the dark. 'Luckily there's no rain,' he thought absent mindedly.

It was not difficult for him to walk down the narrow, winding pathway. He knew it well. It was cut into the side of a rising hill, where he had just been practicing. Once this had been the place of his childhood haunts. _Ember Island._

Of all the places to flee to from the Western Air Temple, this would never have come to his mind. Yet no one would suspect them to be here of all places. It was easy enough to break into the old home and to remain low. Soon Aang would be ready. Soon.

With quiet feet, he treaded into the abandoned house and proceeded to make his way to his room. No need to wake everyone up, he'd decided. He didn't like this place. It was forlorn with old memories, and since that trip with his sister…and _Mai…_

He kept on walking silently. The wind rattled against the walls and the boards creaked underneath him. He sincerely hoped that she would understand. It just…any thought was disrupted by the sound of a muffled shriek as he walked past her door.

He moaned underneath his breath. Why of all screams, did it have to come from _her _room? That girl still despised him, not openly, but the quivered anger in those eyes…

With a sigh, he lit a small flame in his hand against the dark and opened her door. There was no light in her room and the room was filled with a blinding light as lightening flashed overhead. The sky grumbled. The sheets on the bed were messed up, as if someone had been trying to sleep, but she wasn't there. He walked over cautiously and put his hand on the sheet. It was still warm. He looked around carefully. Why had she screamed? Where was she?

He yelled as something tugged on his foot, making him fall to the ground with a nice loud _thud_. He rolled onto his side grunting. His flame had gone out and he relit it. Accusing eyes glared at him a foot away from underneath the bed. "What are you doing under there?" he asked incredulously.

Her blue eyes challenged him back. "What are you doing in my room?" she hissed in response.

"I heard a scream."

Her face was shadowed, but he saw the quick frown in the shadows. "Get out." She demanded.

There was not much room underneath the bed and he was surprised she'd managed to squeeze underneath there. But why was she underneath there? He had to repress a snort. She, a master waterbender, was _afraid_ of a lightning storm? Talk about priceless.

"You know," he said with no mockery, still lying on the ground as if he had meant to be there, "The storm is outside. It can't get you in here."

"I know it can't!" she said sharply. "Now leave!"

This was rather humorous, but at the same time he was concerned. She might hate him, but he cared for her well being. He'd liked to be trusted by her, even maybe be her _friend_. Of course he understood her vendetta against him, but hadn't he proved himself countless times now? He was on their side now!

He stayed where he was.

Blue eyes glared at him eerily in the flickering light. The sky roared angrily and he saw her grimace. "Why are you afraid?"

"I am not _afraid_! Can't you just go?"

"I will, if you tell me why you're afraid," he said softly. It was curious, how could she be afraid of something like this? He'd seen her fight before. She was defiant. Brave. And rather…

She replied quietly, bitterly, as if she were ashamed to be telling him, which she probably was. "Ba Sing Se. _Your_ sister struck Aang down with lightning. I was more afraid at that moment, more than I ever had before."

He turned his eyes down in shame. He'd been there. Betrayed her trust. And it was part of his fault. Aang had died there, and if it had not been for the sacred oasis water from the North Pole…he was glad it had worked. She was afraid of lightning because of that? What could that mean? Did she…? Aang..? Something trembled in his mind, very small and miniscule that was only noticed for moments.

"I understand," he said gently.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "No," she replied stiffly, "You don't." She rolled onto her side away from him, disappearing farther underneath the bed. He felt he should say something, but what could he say?

The lightning storm last for hours until the morning came. Soft morning light crawled through the window. Katara rolled out from underneath the bed. When she looked on the other side of the bed she caught her breath. Still lying there with his hand outstretched as if he'd held fire in his hands all night long was Zuko, asleep to the whole world. Her blue eyes widened with surprise and for a few tense moments she stood there. She pulled a sheet off the bed and draped it over the snoring prince's sleeping form. As she walked through the doorway, her eyes lingered on him thoughtfully before she walked out with troubled eyes.


	14. Still

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

This one is well, read it and find out. (And feel free to review, just click the button...)

-Ardala91

* * *

"_Forgiveness is the sweetest revenge." _-Isaac Friedmann

* * *

The night was dark and the stars, not the moon, dared to shine. An unnatural light of many red fires dotted the landscape like fireflies. The burning smell carried in the air as parts of the great palace still smoldered. There were many fires that burnt that night the once foes alike for now they were dead. It did not matter of they had fought on opposite sides anymore. One side had officially been victorious but not without their own heart-wrenching losses. Now all mourned together, disposing of comrades and enemies together amongst the new ruins.

There were several different places he should probably have been but he could not resist the need to be here. At this particular fire. Those who walked by glanced at him curiously for only moments before they returned to their own havocked thoughts. They wondered of all the pyres to attend to, why this one? All those on both sides who'd encountered _her_ had hated and been terrified of her. Yet still he was there and the only one to be.

Prince Zuko, now the heir apparent, assuming the Avatar did not dismantle the throne. His appearance was one of a ragged and exhausted look. The grudge of the battle had mutilated his once fine outfit. The skin on his face and naked arms was marred with bruises and cuts. He held one hand to his side, holding it as if a massive bruise was growing there. Ebony hair was disheveled and wild as it was free from any bindings. The flaxen eyes, common among his nation, glowed eerily in the shadows. He stood only feet away from the fire, his form barely swaying from the exhaustion as he watched the fire burn.

A slight female form walked out of the dark and trudged over to him. Dark hair hung even wilder then his own in waves and her dark face was strained with a combination of things. Her own once light blue outfit was singed and dirtied like his own. The firelight reflected against her own grim, sky-blue eyes. They stood side by side for minutes while the fire cackled. The only music of the night was the other calls of the fires and the far off murmured wails of other people.

Finally, her haggard voice spoke. "Somehow I knew you'd come here." She turned and looked at him for a response. His eyes were vibrant with confusion and feeling.

He answered her after she'd given up on thinking she would get a response. His voice came out strangled, distorted as if it were caused by the smoke. "Did…did you see? How…?"

She did not look into his eyes. "Yes," she said in a tiny voice. His hand grabbed her shoulder roughly and she looked at his demanding eyes.

"Tell me."

She couldn't look away. "She was trying to get to Aang. I had to stop her." At this, Zuko's hand released her shoulder. "It was quick."

Zuko now took a step away from her. She couldn't interpret the scowl on his face or the flaming eyes. "Did she say anything?" he whispered. His words floated heavily in the air between them.

"No."

Zuko turned his back towards the fire.

"But there was something. She looked…relieved."

Zuko's eyes snapped back at her own. "_What?"_

She took a step towards him. "I think, just maybe, she was glad it was over."

Zuko laughed cruelly, making her wince as his laughter turned into a cough. "She was never one to give up," he explained cynically. His eyes became cold as he observed the fire dancing. "I'm _glad_ she's gone."

"I know she wasn't a good person, but she was your sister. Was she always that way?"

Zuko's face became blazed with fury as he glared at her. "Who are you to judge?" he spat.

"I'm not," she replied with a shrug. Her eyes were tired, but filled with empathy. "Maybe it's best she's gone. Then maybe not." She started to walk away, leaving him at the edge of the fire.

She was at the brink of the dark when he called out to her, almost desperately. "The others...How're they…?"

Her face was a true expression of complete sorrow. "Their handling it best as they can."

"He is…was my friend," he said softly, almost to himself.

"And he was my brother," she said in a hoarse voice, choked with the efforts not to cry.

Zuko looked directly at her and she was surprised to see unshed tears in his eyes that he would not release. "I'm sorry."

"I know," she said in turn, she looked over her shoulder into the darkness. "I need to go."

He nodded and turned back to the fire. Somehow he felt completely _alone_ for now he was the last of his family. Savage joy had been his when he knew that she was dead along with their father, but of all things he desired for her to be alive. He had changed and perhaps, just perhaps…he knew it was only the wish of a brother. Most people can never change. Still…he stared at the fire…still…


	15. Before

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Here is the newest piece. Still rather short, but care to criticize me in a review?

* * *

"_Men love because they are afraid of themselves, afraid of the loneliness that lives in them, and need someone in whom they can lose themselves as smoke loses itself in the sky." _-V.F. Calverton

* * *

Three white candles were lit in the darkness. Three candles that seemed to breathe with a life of their own. The dark wanted to devour them and feed on their seemingly weak life force. Somehow the flickering flames continued to dwell against the hungry dark.

He meditated to find the stillness of the mind. The point of clarity or realization. It was frustrating for he had not even touched such a point. He kept going on, still trying, for he was Prince Zuko, heir of the Fire Nation.

For him, there was no such thing as giving up.

His struggle was interrupted by blinding light that streamed through the door as it opened. He opened irritated eyes to see a small figure holding onto the door handle. With a sigh he stood and extinguished the candles. The dark had won momentarily but he'd be back soon enough.

As soon as the small figure realized that Zuko was completed with his task a squeal of glee emanated from the figure. Zuko looked down at his leg to see his beaming child attached to it like a leech. "Up!" the child ordered.

Zuko grinned and consented to the order. He held his child in his arms with no difficulty. The child was only a toddler with the usual pudgy arms and ungraceful legs. Flaxen eyes were content in his son's face and hair like his own was bound tightly back. He carried his boy as he walked out of the room, leaving the shadows behind.

He voyaged through the familiar halls of his childhood home in no apparent hurry. His son began to squirm in his arms and he set the boy down. The toddler ran away unsteadily from him to another familiar person down the hall. White, graceful hands picked the boy up as he laughed joyfully.

Zuko looked at his wife, one who was usually reserved, smiling openly at their son. When it came to their only child she did not hold back her warmth and love. Sometimes he envied that openness between them. He loved his wife and he knew that she loved him. They'd both do anything for each other.

There was a barrier though. An unspoken and unwanted fence that they did not speak of. Someday they might speak of it, but not now. The past was still today for them at times. Tomorrow was there and then it was still so far away.

When she looked at him, not always, but some of the time he would witness the old pain in her eyes. He was sure it was the same for her too occasionally. When they looked at each other, one would be reminded of the one who had ended the life of a once friend _intentionally. _The other would remember how the life of a good friend had been stolen by the other accidentally.

Yes, they both loved each other, but love wasn't always enough. Some day, he counseled with himself, his love for Mai would be like what it had been before the day the war had ended.


	16. Past Grief

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

I have not updated this in a long time, so sorry about that! The next few chapters will be placed in futures based off of the show's finale. (which rocked!)

* * *

"_What's gone and what's past help should be past grief."_ - William Shakespeare

* * *

The rain was a light splatter on the countryside coming from a gray sky. Winter was setting in along with its ill weather. The usual dirt road had transformed into one of mud and for the present wayfarer going on it by foot was not a pleasant experience in the least. The traveler's face and hands were nipped by a sharp frost from the early morning weather. A youthful face scanned his surroundings with a scowl before he found the location he was looking for.

The traveler trudged off of the roadside down a grassy embankment to a small outlet of tress. It was a dense grouping of bright, green foliage amongst the otherwise yellow hillsides of dead grass. There was one withered tree whose leaves were long dead at its base. The traveler halted reverently in front of this tree with a look of salutation. He had found it at last.

The traveler's clothes were grimed from travel and worn well, but he carried himself with dignity. The brown color of his clothes, either from the mud or their actual color, made his pale face seem tanner. The traveler's eyes were pained as he looked at the tree before him while the rain continued to drizzle on him. At last he spoke quietly, "Hello mother."

The traveler lowered himself onto his knees, staring at the tree without blinking. "I finally found you after all this time," he continued in a hushed tone, "It was hard to find you."

Yet there was no response for the traveler for he was the only one there. The traveler bowed his head and when it was raised, several tears were present. "I don't know what to say," He stated after a few minutes of silence, "I wish…" The traveler wiped away at his tears with a muddy sleeve.

"I miss you, but now I know what happened to you," he said sorrowfully. The traveler's golden eyes looked at the unmarked grave with pure grief. "It's like I lost you all over again." The traveler sat there on his knees for hours before he finally departed. Now he was going home where hopefully he could forget this old grief.


	17. A Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

I have not updated for awhile. Thanks for reading and reviews are loved.

_

* * *

"He who chooses the beginning of the road chooses the place it leads to. It is the means that determines the end."_ -Harry Emerson Fosdick

* * *

The celebration had gone almost to perfection and he had amazed himself at his own ability to do public speech without making a miserable failure of himself. _"And now we're friends,"_ Aang's voice echoed happily in his mind. He thought of himself how he had been a year ago. It was almost too difficult to believe the things that had happened…

And it was for the best. That he was sure of above all else. Today was the beginning. A new start for everyone, including himself. He smiled with content as he thought of Mai for now they had all the time to be together happily, outside of his new role as Fire Lord of course.

He turned startled in his room as he glimpsed Aang stroll into the room out of the corner of his eye. He looked at the Avatar is his full clothing of an Airbending Master. It would take some getting used too he decided. Aang smiled at him joyfully, "How does it feel to be Fire Lord, Sifu hotman?"

Zuko rolled his eyes at the detested nickname. "Careful," he growled in a teasing mannerm, "I could banish you for calling me that."

Aang merely laughed. "Nice speech by the way."

"Thanks," Zuko replied and he meant it. He looked carefully at Aang, "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he said with a regretful grin, "But I'll be back."

"We have a lot of work to do."

"I know," Aang said quietly, "But I know you'll do great."

Zuko found himself smiling at those words. "You too," he responded.

They were friends and perhaps the two of the most powerful people in the world. It reminded him of the story of Avatar Ruko and Fire Lord Sozin. His two grandfathers…they had had the chance to create a better world together, but it had gone all wrong. This time, with him and Aang, it would not.


	18. Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

This one is longer then the last few. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

"_Time is a cruel thief to rob us of our former selves. We lose as much to life as we do to death."_ -Elizabeth Forsythe Hailey, _'A Woman of Independent Means'_

* * *

He remembered the day that he had seen people from all over the world in a large crowd before him. He remembered the speech he gave and a promise. He remembered that Aang and he had truly recognized each other as friends. He remembered that Mai had forgiven him. He remembered being crowned as Fire Lord.

He also remembered with perfect clarity the realization that came after months had passed by like sand.

He had lost his friends.

Not because of a fight or a disagreement.

No, it was as simple as being too busy. He had become consumed by everything he had to do in order to fulfill his promise. Yes, he saw Aang, and even Katara. They were there, but only at times. Even Mai, who he loved, did not always seem to be there for him. Then he would wonder if it was because _he_ was not there for her.

So simple, yet at the same time so complicated.

It would not be till years later that he would see her again. Of all the people he would have expected, it would not have been her. His uncle still maintained his tea shop in Ba Sing Se. It was one of those rare occasions that he had found the time to visit him. The day had been bright with a shining sun and an expectant feeling in the morning air. He had walked into the tea shop quietly, feeling out of touch with his surroundings. When he entered to greet his uncle, he had been caught in surprise to see her sitting at a table before him.

Now here he was, drinking tea with her, while his uncle prepared snacks back in the kitchen. He wondered with slight fear as to what the "snacks" would be. His uncle had never had a…hand for cooking. Her eyes, always breathtaking to anyone, looked in his general direction. "It's been a long time," she finally said, "The last time I saw you was here."

He smiled in partial wistfulness. "Those were happy times."

"And they are not now?" She asked. Her lips tugged into a smirk. "Don't get all soft on me, Sifu Hotman."

He could not help it and laughed at the old nickname. Sokka's invention if he recalled correctly. He had not seen him in a long time as well. Not since…well, the last time he had seen her here as well. A moment of awkward silence followed.

"So…been busy with being Fire Lord and all?" she attempted to say in jest.

"Yeah," he answered in a shamed way. How could he have lost her as a friend? After what they had all been through together…

"Well, I have been, just in case you wanted to know," she said next with a large touch of sarcasm. Her sense of self and humor had not changed much he noted dryly.

He set his cup down with a firm grip. "I'm sorry," he said slowly, "I shouldn't have let our friendship…die."

He looked at her carefully while she had her head bent. When she raised it, he saw her change, growth, and maturity he had not been there to witness. "It had never died to begin with."

He turned his head in shame from her eyes, though there was little need. "I…just lost track of it all. I had to keep my promise."

"I know."

He looked back at her. "Even…it's not the same as it was."

Her face, still having that look of small fragility, contrary to her inner strength, smiled. "Everything changes."

He looked at her, wondering something that he had thought of before in the past. He had not seen her for years, but that did not mean he had not even written or heard news of her. Everyone else had married or had someone. Everyone else had a home, or at least a place to go to. She did not have a home or anyone like that for her. Not now anyways and he wondered, _why not?_ "It does," he admitted, "But it hasn't for you."

She scowled. "What did I say about getting soft with me?" She shook her head. "Does that matter now? Everything is past now….we were kids, or at least I was."

"You didn't stop feeling that way for him did you?" he asked with dawning realization.

Her scowl deepened. "Like I said, that doesn't matter now."

"So many things have driven all of us apart," he mused sadly, "But all of us were always friends…right?"

Her scowl lightened in irritation with his words. "No, duh."

"I'm just…regretful, Toph."

"Stop being so weepy," She finally snapped, "It's not a thing you're supposed to do as Fire Lord right? Anyways, the past is the past. We have the present now."

* * *


	19. Another Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Here is the latest one-shot. Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

"_True friendship consists not in the multitude of friends, but in their worth and value."_ –Ben Jonson

* * *

"It's so good to see you!" She cried with tearful joy while she sped off of the boat and strangled Mai with open arms. He noticed Mai try to hide a small smile as her friend almost tackled her to the ground. Ty Lee has left the Fire Nation to be with Kyoshi Warriors over three years ago. Now she had returned for the first time to visit her best friend in the whole world. Not even one minute later, Zuko was stunned to find himself in similar stranglehold that Ty Lee called a hug. He looked down at her as she released him. It was still weird for him to see her in the Kyoshi Warrior dress. He still would have expected her pale pink from before. Ty Lee grinned till about her ears and he knew that she had not changed a day. "Oh, my aura is so pink right now! I am sssoooo happy to see you too!" She squealed in her excitement. Not for the first time, Zuko wondered how Mai had ever become friends with her. They were so…different.

A few hours later and after dinner back at the palace Zuko had heard all of Ty Lee's life in her absence and knew that she was perfectly fine at her new home. In return, she had demanded news out of them. Unfortunately, Mai had never been much of a talker, so he had done a large portion of it. Which meant most of it really. Afterwards, he had left the two to do their own catching up privately.

Now he stood underneath a starry sky out in the garden, drinking something a little strong to parch his throat. And he had thought he had gotten tired of speaking during long public speeches! He turned startled when he heard soft footsteps on the grass behind him. Torchlight flickered weakly around him as he saw Ty Lee approach him with a beaming face. "What are you doing out here?" he asked curiously.

"Mai was tired," she explained cheerfully, "I heard the news. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Zuko muttered with a little embarrassment. She was the first one to know outside of them now.

"Are you hoping for a girl or a boy?"

"It doesn't matter."

"What names do you have in mind?"

"I don't know"

"How is being Fire Lord going?"

"Alright."

"How's your uncle?"

"Alright."

"Is that all you can say," Ty Lee asked, entirely out of character for herself, "_Alright_?"

Zuko shrugged. He had not ever really known how to deal with Ty Lee. He hadn't much to do with her when they were kids.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah."

Ty Lee's joyful eyes filled with tears. "You are so lucky, you know…"

Zuko shifted uncomfortably wondering what to do. He was not good at handling crying girls. Luckily for him Mai hated to cry.

"You have someone who loves you and a place that is truly home," she continued softly.

Zuko looked at her with true concern. She sounded…_sad_…and that in itself was not a Ty Lee characteristic. "And you don't?"

"Oh no, Kyoshi is my home now," she replied instantly, "But…no…I don't have anyone." Her head drooped.

Zuko patted her shoulder awkwardly. "I am sure there's someone out there for you," he tried to say comfortingly. "There are tons of people out there, so there has to be someone."

Ty Lee laughed with a partial sob. "You're not very good at this."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Its fine," she said and lifted her head. She wiped away her tears. "Mai isn't either."

"Alright…"

Ty Lee chortled. "We need to expand your vocabulary!" she declared. "And I will help you while I am here!"

_Sweet Agni_…Zuko thought, she was going to be staying for another two months….

"We're friends, aren't we Zuko? Ty Lee asked him, startling him.

He looked at her with careful golden eyes. "Yes, I'd say we are."

Ty Lee smiled at him happily. "I don't have many friends anymore…not since…"

Zuko's humor dropped instantly. "Let's not talk about _her_."

"I'm sorry," she said pained, "I think about her all the time still."

Zuko looked away. "This subject is closed, Ty Lee," h demanded, "Trust me, there are some things that should just not be talked about." He looked at her harshly while she nodded with teary eyes. He still thought a lot about_ her_ too. She was still his sister…how could he not?


	20. Kyoshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Here is the latest piece! Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

"_If you have made mistakes, there is always another chance for you. You may have a fresh start any moment you choose, for this thing we call "failure" is not the falling down, but the staying down."_ –Mary Pickford

* * *

The last time he had been to this place he had left it in flames. Now he came invited as an honored guest instead of the enemy. Life has a funny way of taking turns he had thought while sailing there. He came down the runway onto their beach with a crowd waiting before him. Most were villagers but he would see a flash of green of that familiar dress in the crowd. The headsman of the village bowed to him. "We are honored to welcome you to Kyoshi Island, Fire Lord," the man said with a touch of awe. His eyes drifted the crowd as he sought to find who he had come to see.

"It's about time," a masculine voice declared joyfully. There he was coming from the crowd…Sokka. He looked at him to find any changes and found many. First off, the lanky teenager he had known was gone. Replaced with a strong and handsome warrior. He still dressed in his blue of the Water Tribe though.

"Sokka," he greeted. He then found himself in the warrior's embrace.

"Zuko, it's good to see you at long last," Sokka declared with a smile. The crowd before them cheered when they had embraced. "May I present my wife, Suki." Zuko then found himself confront by one of the warriors in green. The young women's eyes flashed.

"We met before in Ba Sing Se," She announced, "And before when you attacked Kyoshi."

Zuko bowed his head in shame. "I apologize for that."

The crowd cheered him. How could they not? The Fire Lord, along with their beloved Suki, The Avatar, and his friends had brought peace to the world. They had ended the war only several years ago!

"Come," Sokka said, "We have a lot of to talk about."

That night Zuko slept uneasily in Sokka and Suki's home. He found himself haunted by his past actions in this quiet village. He remembered it perfectly well….

_The town on fire while girls in green attacked him. "Come out Avatar!" He shouted, "You can't hide from me forever!"_

_Fighting…the sound of children's screams…himself… "Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't protect you!..."_

Zuko shivered at his own past self as he walked down the quiet street. It was night and the town was asleep. Unknowing that the Fire Lord haunted their streets in the late hour. "What are you doing out here?" A feminine voice demanded. Zuko turned startled to confront the owner of the voice. He was confronted by a female he did not know.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Suki," was the response. It took him a moment to realize that he did not recognize her without all of her makeup on.

"Oh."

"I asked what you're doing out here."

"I couldn't sleep."

"I see," she replied stiffly. "Sokka's glad to see you."

"And you're not?"

Suki shifted her shoulders uncomfortably. "I admit it's still weird to see you not as my…" She left the word unspoken.

"I understand."

"Do you ever feel that way?"

"Not anymore. I feel…guilt for what I have done, like here."

Suki smiled at him for the first time he noticed. A genuine smile of liking him as a person. "Do you want to go back inside for some tea?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, but I'll pass on the tea," he said instantly. She gave him a look. "I don't like tea," he explained, "But thank you."

She let out a small laugh and then they went back inside.


	21. Marriage

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Here is a short one. Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

"_Love: a temporary insanity, curable by marriage."_ -Ambrose Bierce

* * *

Mai stood beside him in front of the palace. Stairs rose behind them for what seemed miles. A boiling sun baked them outside underneath a cobalt sky. Zuko put his hand to his forehead shade his eyes as he searched the sky. Yes, there…he saw them! A stupid grin grew on his face as he turned to Mai. "They're here, Mai!" He cried joyfully.

Mai let a small sigh. "I don't see what all the excitement is about. You just saw them a couple of months ago."

"This time Sokka is with them!" He responded with the same excitement. True, he had just seen Aang and Katara, but he had not seen Sokka for over a year now! Appa flew down with a low roar and land with a graceful thud. Aang used his airbending to fly off of his best friend's head. Sokka and Katara climbed down on his legs. Zuko suddenly found himself entangled by three different pairs of arms.

"Zuko!" Aang said warmly. Katara merely smiled.

Sokka grinned at him with the same idiotic look he had on his face. "Great to see you, hotman!"

Zuko smiled the most he had in months in the space of those few minutes. Dinner was the best that night as he was surrounded by three of his best friends and the woman he loved. Afterwards he took a stroll in the garden as he usually did, albeit with Sokka as his company. The two had wanted time alone to chat. Or as Sokka put it, "man-to-man talk."

The sky above was ebony decorated with twinkling lights. A loving wind caressed the garden's trees as they walked along the path. Zuko looked at his friend and found little change. He had only seen him a year ago, he reminded himself, it had not been a century. "So, you gonna marry her?" Sokka asked with a seemingly innocent expression.

"What?"

Sokka punched him in the arm. "I asked if you're gonna marry her."

"Mai?" Zuko asked dumb-founded.

"Who else?" Sokka snorted.

Zuko paused for a moment…_marriage?_ Well, he would be lying if he said he had not thought of it. A tender smile anointed on his face while golden eyes held a knowing look. "Yeah, I am."

"When?"

"None of your business," Zuko responded with a punch onto Sokka's arm. "So, what about you?"

"Me?" Sokka asked, this time sounding like the idiot.

"Yeah, _you_."

Sokka smiled slyly. "Beat you to it, Zuko. I already asked Suki." Sokka stretched his arms out in front of him lazily. "Looks like I'm going to be the first one to get married!"


	22. Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Only three more chapters to go...

Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated.

* * *

"_The eye sees only what the mind is prepared to comprehend."_ –Henri Bergson

* * *

Sunlight danced through the paned windows, creating odd shadows about the red-draped room. It was a room of royalty: red, majestic, and almost simple in its grandeur. Fire Lord Zuko, lay underneath warm blankets in his large bed with his head propped up by many puffy pillows. His eyes were closed as he let out one weak breath after another ragged breath. He had always expected to die in a battle or an assassination attempt.

He had not dreamed that he would die because of illness combined with old age. He was younger then when his uncle had died. It was something that the healers could _not_ heal. Something inside of him was wrong. They had told him it was because his body was weaker then it had been and that was why his body fell apart like an old fortress on the inside. He wondered if the inside of his body was like a battlefield with his defenses losing against whatever force invaded him.

"Zuko?"

He opened his eyes to see her standing before him. He tried to smile at her.

_They were the only ones left now_.

The thought snaked in his mind, coming out from the deep. All the others, the ones who had been his most beloved friends had disappeared from this world slowly. One by one. Some of natural causes and some not.

_...Mai…._

He always thought about her and especially a significant amount now. Mai was waiting him. She had been for years along with their son. The child he had not known. They had both left together within the same hour.

_She will be all alone now_. Zuko looked up at her wrinkled face, still beautiful even in her elderly age. _…No…there are children…_

He remembered her son and daughter. Only laughing children when he had last seen them. Yet, they were grown now with children of their own. He was not alone…no…there was his daughter…All he had left of Mai. He would see her soon….

Zuko realized that his thoughts were adrift, traveling from here to there. Odd memories and thoughts swirled and merged, creating confusion along with perfect clarity. "Zuko?" she said again, shattering the understanding that he had been about to reach. "I came as soon as I could."

A hand, warm and soft, took his own cold one. He looked at her now blurry face while he tried to concentrate it. All he could pay attention to was her wide eyes. "Will you say hi to him for me?" she asked, "All of them?"

_Of course…_ He wanted to say that, to say something to her at all. But he had been incapable of speech the last few days. Ever since his body had turned on him. _Will you be alright?_ He wanted to ask her that. He did not want her to be alone.

"Everything is going to be alright," she said softly, "I'll stick around here as long as I can."

He wanted to thank her. To comfort her. She was his friend and had been for such a long time. After Mai had gone, she had _saved_ him. But nothing could ever have been more from it. She had still had _him_…one of his closest friends and hers as well. After that…

She had been lost and he had returned the favor. They had both saved each other. _So long ago…_

_Always one sided…feelings…still even now…_

…_Mai… _

…_blue eyes…_

_Everything is blurred…dark…_

The last thing he saw before he left was her steady eyes, comforting and still sad. He did not see in them what he had and _still_ felt. But that was alright, because their friendship had saved him before. And now…they were all waiting for him.

He would wait, along with all of them, for her return to them in time.


	23. Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Alright, hope you all enjoy this one. Only two more chapters left before I finish this series! Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

"_Not only is another world possible, she is on her way. On a quiet day, I can hear her breathing."_ –Arundhati Roy

* * *

It was a beautiful place he had to admit. The atmosphere of it was somehow…off though. It was not something he could explain but only feel as he step foot there for the first time. Before he had entered the room it had been with a held breath. He had not seen her for over year since their fight. The room he had entered was pleasant to the eye but there was a lacking of objects that could be thrown or used as weapons he noted dryly. Even the windows had bars over them. He wondered if _she_ thought of it more as a prison. If she was even entirely there right now. The healers had told him that she had begun to improve slowly.

But she might never regain her mind. It was ironic at that thought for she had not been sane to begin with. Well, she had been confused at the least. She was the way she was because of…

Then he saw her.

She sat in a comfy looking chair faced towards a window. Her black hair was unbound, a sight he was not used to. _She looks so much like mother..._ He shoved the thought aside. A red, simple robe clothed her small shoulders as she stared out the window with busy, flaxen eyes. He approached her cautiously. The healers told him that she tended to _not _firebend much. If she did, they punished her. He did not like it, but what else could have been done? She is dangerous, he thought, and probably always will be. He stood in front of her, but she did not look at him or even acknowledge his presence. He stared down at her in shock. Her face was blank as she looked at the window as if he did not exist. "Azula?" he prodded hesitantly.

She remained the same.

He kneeled down in front of her and gazed at her eyes, just like his own. "Azula, it's me," he continued, "Zuko."

At that, he finally got a response. For just a flicker of a moment her golden eyes looked at him and then back at the window. Was she just ignoring me, he wondered. "Zuzu?" she questioned in a small voice. He blinked in surprise for she sounded so…weak…

Almost like a child was in fear.

"Yeah," he affirmed with a face of disgust. He had never liked her nickname for him. She had always used it to torment him, "Zuzu." The thought briefly ran in his mind that she was faking this and had been the entire time. Just waiting her time. She was crazy or smart enough to do something like that. Or both, he added mentally… _Azula always lies…_

That thought disappeared at her next words. Azula's eyes widened at his response and she looked back at him again. "I'm sorry."

He stood up immediately. Disbelief swirled in his mind. She..she was.._sorry_?

"Leave me alone!" Azula hissed from her chair. He turned back to see her glaring towards the window. Her face was frowning with a mixture of hatred, fear, and…_love…?_

"Azula?"

He noticed her hands gripping the arms on the chair till the knuckles were white. "I hate you!" she spat suddenly. She paused as if listening to someone else. Her golden eyes softened as she glared at the window. "You always loved him more than me," she said quietly, "Why couldn't you _love _me?"

Zuko watched her converse with the imagination and insanity of her mind. It was done so in half fascination, horror, and pity. _Who does she think she is speaking with?_

"No!" Azula called, her hand extended towards the window. "Don't leave me!" Her face crumpled in defeat. "Mom!"

…_She thinks she's talking to mother…?_

He had never found his beloved mother but he hoped she was well. He still _hoped_. For the first time he realized that Azula had envied him because mother had seemed to love him more. From her eyes anyways. He recalled their time at Ember Island together and her words that had seemed to be in mockery of their own confessions…

"_My own mother thought was I a monster," she stared at the fire before looking at the rest of them, "She was right of course."_

Azula had always been brilliant and father had favored her because of her talents and wit. A man who seemed incapable of love, except for the want of control and power. If Azula had thought her own mother thought that of her, what love could she have learned under their father?

…_None…_

Zuko understood her at last. She had turned away from those things instead to use fear and hate. That part of her heart had been closed off long ago. When she had realized it herself, to what she had become with the betrayal of the only two in the whole world she would have called _friends_. It had pushed her over the edge. He did not know if she would ever be whole again. If she did regain some sanity…would she be different then before? He…he _hoped_ so. He wanted her to have a chance to be the great person she could have been. _If only…_

"Zuko?" He looked down at her tired eyes that were clear for a moment. "Did you find her?"

He looked at her eyes and saw…_hope_…. He did not want to destroy that one good thing he saw in her now. "Not yet," he said softly, "But I will." Azula's eyes flickered past him out into the distance and he knew her had lost her. "I'll see you again, Azula." And with that he left her in the room that was more of a prison then a place of healing. Yet he knew that did not matter either way….

For she was a prisoner of her own mind.


	24. Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

The following poem in italics is an adapted version from Bertrand Russel. The next one-shot will be the last one. Thanks for reading and please review.

_

* * *

_

_Three passions have governed my life:  
The longings for love, the search for knowledge,  
And unbearable pity for the suffering of [humankind]._

* * *

Iroh, eldest son of Fire Lord Azulon, once the crown prince of the Fire Nation, Dragon of the West, Grandmaster of the Order of the White Lotus, and the proud owner of the best tea shop in all of Ba Sing Se lay dying in his bed. Not to mention, a very proud uncle and soon to be great-uncle he thought with a chuckle. Of all the ways to die, this was the best he thought. To be with the person he loved most in the world as he slowly went out like a dying fire.

Fire Lord Zuko sat beside his uncle's bed in his simple house in Ba Sing Se. He had come as soon as he had heard the news. In the other room, Mai sat patiently, already starting to show the signs of her pregnancy. Aang and Katara were there as well for they had brought them here. Toph was on her way for she loved the crazy old man like a grandfather. Sokka and Suki would not be able to make it for Suki had just brought their first child into the world. Zuko eyed his uncle with a desperate sadness. _How could he leave me alone? _He thought bitterly. He could not help himself. Iroh was the only family left now who loved him, outside of Mai. _He needed him_. Zuko could not imagine a world without his uncle. Iroh had always been there for him, even if at from a distance as it had been for the last few years or in his early childhood.

Zuko's thoughts were scattered at the weak sound of Iroh's voice. "Don't look so forlorn, Zuko."

"You're not going to die," Zuko replied sternly, "I won't let you."

Iroh merely smiled as if he were very tired. "Zuko…I have led a long life. It has been filled with love. I have gained knowledge and I have seen much suffering in the world." He paused, "After I lost Lu Ten…you became like a son to me. Your love gave me the strength to continue." Zuko held his breath. In those days, he had never said or implied those things to his uncle, though the feeling had always been there.

* * *

_Love brings ecstasy and relieves loneliness.  
In the union of love I have seen  
In a mystic miniature the prefiguring vision  
Of the heavens that saints and poets have imagined. _

* * *

Iroh's smile widened at old memories. "I loved my wife and son…and now, I will get to see them again." Zuko could only smile in understanding. He loved his wife and the child they would soon have.

Iroh coughed harshly and then continued in exhausted voice. "What knowledge I have learned, I have passed on to you." That was true for he had taught him a move that had saved his life and that of a good friend. His uncle had taught him in the beginning that had led him to the person he was now.

* * *

_With equal passion I have sought knowledge.  
I have wished to understand the hearts of [people].  
I have wished to know why the stars shine. _

* * *

Iroh's voice became weaker by the moment, "I have seen the suffering in the world. In the last few years, I have seen such healing and love that was not there before. This…this is because of _you_ and the Avatar."

* * *

_Love and knowledge led upwards to the heavens,  
But always pity brought me back to earth;  
Cries of pain reverberated in my heart  
Of children in famine, of victims tortured  
And of old people left helpless.  
I long to alleviate the evil, but I cannot,  
And I too suffer. _

* * *

Iroh closed his eyes. "I knew I could not heal the world, but…" His smiled widened on his old face. "You have."

Zuko held his uncle's hand and felt it loosen. "Uncle?" he asked softly. Iroh did not respond. Zuko bowed his head as the once enemy and then liberator of Ba Sing Se passed from this world. Iroh was gone, but his legacy would always remain.

* * *

_This has been my life; I found it worth living. _


	25. Because of You

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Well, readers, this is the last post for this series. On a side note, I have a companion series to this for Aang that is not yet finished. Thanks for reading and I appreciate your reviews. I would also like to dedicate this one last post to arizony whose insightful reviews have made this series worth finishing.

* * *

"_One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life; that word is love."_ –Sophocles

* * *

_It was the day after his duel with Azula when he had seen his sister fall into madness. But that next day when he had struggled to put on his outer robe, __**she**_ _had returned to him…_

"_You need some help with that‌?"_

_He had turned in surprise. Here she was leaning up against the doorway, just as he had remembered her. Had it only been weeks ago when he had left…? "Mai!" He cried with delight. A feeling of joy swished into his heart, but was followed by a tingle of anxiety. Would…would she hate him? "You're okay!" He opened his arms to hug her. "They let you out of prison?" _

_Mai ignored his hug and instead helped him to put on his robe. "My uncle pulled some strings," She replied as she fastened his robe for him, "And it doesn't hurt when the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend." Zuko's heart thudded at this. For it meant… _

_Mai walked in front of him and laid a hand in his chest. "So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" He asked with a flicker of hope. _

_He was startled to see a blush on her cheeks. "I think this means," She said softly while placing a hand on his cheek. Her hand felt peaceful to his pounding heart. "I actually kind of like you." Then he kissed her as he had dreamed of doing for weeks. He had missed her more than he would have thought possible. She looked back into his eyes with such love when he pulled away. She jabbed a finger on his shoulder that his eyes could not but help to follow. "But don't ever," She warned with a smile, "Break up with me again." She jabbed him in the shoulder again. He could only smile sheepishly as he leaned in to kiss her once more…_

Zuko awoke from his dream with a content smile. It was hard to grasp that that day had been three years ago. Zuko slowly sat up in his bed, lest to awake the person sleeping next to him. His dreams were no longer filled with nightmares, but were now of good things. Things were difficult these days in their own ways, yet he would not have it any differently.

He looked down at the sleeping figure next to him and felt his heart swell at the very sight of her. Such love is said to disappear with time but he had not experienced such a thing at all in their time together. Their wedding had been small and blissful, surrounded by the ones they all loved. Well, he did not love her uncle at all, the one mentioned in the memory he had been dreaming of. The uncle did not like him either. Guess that was from the whole hostage thing he thought with dark amusement.

Mai rolled over in her sleep, throwing an arm over his naked chest. Her arm was strong and at the same time breakable. He looked down at her peaceful face and gently followed her jaw line with his fingertips. Agni, he loved her. It was her being there, the knowledge that she would always be there for him, that made this world more tolerable. Such damages from before had to be repaired in the word. It was hard…harder than he could have imagined…

But she…she made it worth it.

He _loved _her. She was his very reason. Zuko smiled sweetly at the thought of them growing old together with wrinkles and grand-children. That was the future he saw before him.

That was the future he wanted. _  
_


End file.
